crazybobsfandomcom-20200222-history
C2 Beta 12.5
CnR Beta 12.5 is designed for SA-MP 0.2.2 R3. =C2 Beta 12.5= What's New/Changed Houses - More houses! There are now twice as many houses, more than 1150 in all of San Andreas. - House Co-Owners. Each player can be co-owner of 8 houses. - /coowner (nick/id) house to give someone co-owner keys to your house. - /colist to List and Discard your co-owner keys. - House Renting. Owners can set a daily rent fee. Each player can rent 10 houses. - /rent to List and Cancel your rent contracts. - House Access Password. - House Storage Access Password. - House visitors can place items into storage, but cannot remove items or see inventory. - House Pets, which can be named and can protect your house from intruders. - House Stats. - Redid House Evaluation display, includes car save info and bank resell price. - You can set your house for sale. Your houses can then be purchased when you are online. - New house options (in /houses menu) for house visitors. - Redid house car save, works for co-owners and rent tenants. - Full time police officers get a 10% discount when purchasing houses from the bank. - /hotbox Inside Houses. Fishing - Fish Cooler that lets you carry 10 more fish on you. A Fish Cooler can be purchased at any Pier or Bait Shop. You will have to pay for ice for your cooler every gameday. - /cooler to Discard your fish cooler. You will lose any fish that you cannot carry. - Fish Sales Permit, which allows you to sell fish to other players. You will have to pay daily fish sales permit fees. - /fishprices to set your fish prices, once you have a fish sales permit. - /fishsell nick/id to offer fish to another player, once you have a fish sales permit. - /fishbuy to purchase fish from another player. - /fishmsg (msg) to send a message to other fishermen (when fishing on a boat). Text Draws - Fixed OST and Menus staying stuck on screen. - New OST Option to set position. (Bottom of screen or Below Chat) For the below chat position, the screen resolution you select will move the OST down or up so that it doesn't overlap onto the chat box. Select the closest to your resolution. Deathmatch Stadium - Fixed the deathmatch stadium exit - Free entrance to the deathmatch stadium on Fridays - Ammo used inside the deathmatch stadium will not count towards your current life. Your ammo will be reset when you exit or die. Hunting - Added a money bonus for hunting (killing deer and hippies). - Added a public deer trap death message. Other - You can only sell freshly grown drugs at drug refill points. - Removed Casino Blacklisting. - Civilians now spawn at random spawn points after life insurance deaths. - Full time police officers start new lives with 1 life insurance policy (free). - Money for hit contracts is now taken when the contract is placed, so hitmen receive the full amount. The money is returned if the contract is cancelled. - Added new Truck Delivery and Courier items. - Redid the tax system. - Added anti-inflation measures. - Fixed other bugs and exploits. Category:Script Versions